Rosalie
Rosalie/Marry Grave Rosalie (ロザリー, Rozarī) in the wife of Riseman Sawyer. After Riseman's death, she spend her entire life to complete the Deadman's Recipe and brought Riseman back to life. Appearance She has a long, orange hair and orange eyes. Her mummified form, she has white hair and shrunk skin. Personality Too loyal to her dead husband, she went on to finish the recipe for his revival, unknowingly that will cost her life. She also has a friendly attitude, taking the trust of all creatures she met. Plot Before the journey and Cape Side Before she went to Cape Side, she was "leader" of Grave Cult, a group of people who wanted a balance of life and death. She left the group, and went to find the city. There she met the future man of her dreams, Riseman Sawyer. She hid her true power, but not on the city's keeper. She went on to live her life on the city, doing only menial works. She also fell in love with Riseman, despite their differences. She also rebuffed Sergei's plea to return to the guild. On their wedding day, however, tragedy strikes. As Demons led by her former colleague, Sergei led an attack on the city. She was struck with sadness upon hearing the news of her husband's gory death at the hands of the Demonized Sergei, with her heart full of grief, she decided to finish the Deadman's Recipe, naively knowing the last recipe is her own life. The journey stops While traveling for the recipes, she collapsed for an unknown reason, until villagers noticed her lying and took her to the village. There, she was revealed to be pregnant, and was forced to stay on the village. Many months later, she gave birth to a boy. There, she moved on from gathering Deadman's Recipe ingredients and focused on raising her son. But 20 years later, her son told her to gather the ingredients, accepting the fact that she cannot live without her beloved husband, Riseman on her side. Meeting Jean One of the recipes require a Dark Fairy Dust, so she went to Fairy Land, to acquire it. She refuses to stop the Fairy's hatred and earned Jean's trust. She left for another recipe. Onto the Mermaid Swamp She went to the Mermaid Swamp, formerly the Lich's Swamp and saved the Mermaids from being enslaved by the Lich's power and his Jabberwock's appetites. She acquired the "Mermaid Scales". And the Mermaids, grateful, renamed the Swamp and the river, Rosalie's River. Memory Shell She went to rest on a place full of Memory Shells, who recorded individual voices of people passing through. She airs her feelings on a particular shell, then left for her journey. Last moments 60 years later, after she gathered all recipes required, she rebuilt her husband's corpse and hugged him while surrounded by the recipes, regretting that he waited too long to be with her, and the recipe activated, transferring her vitality to her husband, dying in the process. Her husband, went to seal her corpse on the coffin, and went on the journey to complete the Deadman's Recipe. Powers and Abilities As being a member of Grave Cult, she possesses a tremendous power, from revealing a cloaked city, to blooming a field of flowers. But when she entered Cape Side, she hid her abilities to live with the people there. She also possesses enough strength to defeat a Lich, repel Demons, can combine individual item's abilities, and successfully completed requirements on Deadman's Recipe on her own. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female